Inside Out (Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Anastasia: So, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: It was fine, I guess. *Soleil Spacebot (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Share Bear: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Anastasia Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Anastasia Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Dimitri: Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *Gina Gillotti: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Margaret Wade: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Productions) *(Sarah Spacebot Touches a Button) *Tomira: School was great, all right? *Tulio Monteiro: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Anastasia: Tomira, is everything okay? *(Tomira Scoffs) *Bright Heart Raccoon: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bright Heart Raccoon: No! Not the foot! *Dimitri: Tomira, I do not like this new attitude. *Philoctetes: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Tulio Monteiro: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Philoctetes Punches Tulio Monteiro and Hits a Button) *Tomira: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Deaf con 2. *Dimitri: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Philoctetes: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Tomira: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bright Heart Raccoon: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Dimitri and Tomira Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Philoctetes Screams) *Tomira: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Dimitri: That's it. Go to your room. *Danny Dingo: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Share Bear: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Style), Shiftycchio, The Fairly Odd Summer (Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Style)... *(Margaret Wade Pushes a Button) *Roary Scrawl: Come. Fly with me, Tyra Fangs. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Anastasia: So, Tomira, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Share Bear: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Anastasia: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Soleil Spacebot: I'm Soleil Spacebot. This is Sally Spacebot. That's Philoctetes. *Philoctetes: What? *Soleil Spacebot: This is Sarah Spacebot. And that's Tulio Monteiro. *Tulio Monteiro: (Screaming) *Soleil Spacebot: We're Tomira's emotions. These are Tomira's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Sally Spacebot: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Soleil Spacebot: What happened? Sally! *Tulio Monteiro: She did something to the memory! *Anastasia: Is everything okay? *Tomira: I dunno. *Tulio Monteiro: Change it back, Soleil! *Soleil Spacebot: I'm trying! *Sally Spacebot: Soleil, no! Please! *Soleil Spacebot: Let it go! *Tulio Monteiro: The core memories! *Soleil Spacebot: No, no, no, no! *Philoctetes: Can I say that curse word now? *Sarah Spacebot: What do we do now? *Tulio Monteiro: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Sarah Spacebot: We have a major problem. *Tulio Monteiro: Oh, I wish Soleil was here. *Soleil Spacebot: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Sally Spacebot: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Soleil Spacebot: Think positive! *Sally Spacebot: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Tulio Monteiro: What was that? Was it a bear? *Sarah Spacebot: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Philoctetes: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Soleil Spacebot: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Noble Heart Horse! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Style), Shiftycchio, The Fairly Odd Summer (Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Style)) *Soleil Spacebot: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Sarah Spacebot: It's broccoli! *Philoctetes: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Strangeglove: Who's the birthday girl? *Tomira: (Yells) *Tulio Monteiro: Brain freeze! *Soleil Spacebot: Hang on! Tomira, here we come! Category:Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, and Sarah Spacebot Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof